


Exorcism

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death Eaters, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Exorcism





	Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"What are you going to do, puppy? Bore me to death?"

Remus smiled coldly as he looked at the snarling brunette, the soft glow of candles casting shadows on the walls and illuminating the bones that still pressed against her flesh, giving her a haunting skeletal look. A reminder of Azkaban, the beauty she had once used as a weapon remaining only in faint traces: her eyes, her hair, the tilt of her chin, the graceful way she walked. She was lying on a stone slab, an alter ready for sacrifice. Amber eyes looked from her to the darkest corner of the room, lips curving into a cruel smile that had never graced his lips before.

"You're right, Bellatrix," he said matter-of-factly. "The time for talking has long passed. While I am not usually one for seeking revenge, you're life is a gift to me so I would be quite remiss if I didn't appreciate my present. I would so hate to be rude and ungrateful, after all."

"Do your worst, pup," she challenged, a hint of madness in her eyes that he'd always noticed even when others talked of her beauty and intellect. So like Sirius in her brash bravery, anger coursing through him as he saw only black hair and stubborn pride.

Remus held the knife up to the light, watching the glow of the blade with eager eyes before he brought it down against her skin. "You're going to die tonight, Bellatrix. Does that excite you? You've always been so keen on death."

"You won't kill me, pup," she sneered, her contempt for him evident in each word. "Werewolf or not, you're a weak man. You'll play with your knife, think you're hurting me, and then you'll scramble away to hide, all alone because we've killed your friends. And then, then I'll hunt you down and you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Really, Bella. Must you say the same things repetitively? I vaguely recall hearing almost that exact threat decades ago," Severus said dryly as he stepped from the shadows. "I'd have imagined those years in Azkaban would have given you plenty of time to think of wittier banter."

"He won't allow you to get away with this, Severus. You're going to pray for death when our Dark Lord is finished," she said smugly.

"He's not my anything, my dear," Severus said in a bored tone. "Lupin, do get on with it. I have class in the morning."

Remus continued cutting her, knowing she didn't find it painful but enjoying the sight of blood on her skin. She laughed hysterically as he cut, threatening and cursing, moaning. "Do you know, Sirius told me you liked knives. He said you had a collection and honestly thought you got off playing with them. He was right, I see."

He held up his wet fingers, lapping them slowly, tasting her blood and pre-come. Thinking of Sirius, he moved his hand back between her legs. "You know, you were right, Bellatrix. I'm not going to kill you. Even for revenge, I'm not a murderer. You took Sirius' life, killed so many of my friends and colleagues, but I can't kill you. It's not my nature."

He was moving four fingers into her by this time, not very surprised that she was soaking wet. When he added his thumb, he began to fuck her with his fist, letting out the anger and frustration that had been building since Sirius died. "You're lucky that I'm not like you; that I can't simply take a life without regret."

"I'll kill you when I get free," she warned, her body eagerly accepting his fist, her tongue moving over her lips as she looked at the bloody wounds on her body.

When she came, her body arched off the alter, her scream piercing the silence, muscles tightening around his wrist. Severus smiled at him, a cold and resigned smile, nodding once before his hands gripped her head.

"I, however, lack Lupin's morals," he said with a trace of amusement, seeming to enjoy her sudden panic. With one quick twist of his hands, her neck was snapped.

Looking at her body, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Remus cleaned his hand and smiled. Looking at his lover, he said, "Thank you."

"Yes, well, I didn't do it for you, Lupin. Her death will benefit the Order. Though I do hope you've exorcised your ghosts now."

His eyes moving over the body of the woman who had taken Sirius away, he replied, "I have."


End file.
